


in the sunniest moments we ponder our doom

by Garecc, Gunpowderdtim (Garecc)



Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [28]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: "blood" its mercury lmao, (aurora on cyberia), Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Death to the Mechanisms Spoilers, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Implied past torture, Jonny d'Ville and Nastya Rasputina are Siblings, Sibling Love, as in nastya. is covered in her own blood and it isnt a plotpoint, as in they made everything up for fun, fleshrora rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Gunpowderdtim
Summary: In which Nastya gets bored of being on earth, and Jonny pesters her for a good narritive reason to suddenly vanish from the shows.Otherwise known as, Out is fake and Nastya just went back to Aurora to vibe.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799860
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	in the sunniest moments we ponder our doom

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Fleshrora rights apparently
> 
> somehow I haven't written a Jonny Nastya banter fic yet despite the fact its easy to write

"Hey Jonny," Nastya stepped into the room, mercury staining her shirt. Evidence of some sort of gunfight. 

She was either here to annoy him or drag him into a fight she’d given up on winning on her own. Taking note of the mercury, Jonny assumed the latter.

Jonny, having better things to do than get involved in a petty fight, such as unjamming his gun, ignored her.

"Jonny." She repeated, a tad more force in her voice. She strolled over to him.

More ignoring. He tried to focus even harder on his gun. 

"Jonny Jonny Jonny Jonny." She sat down, repeating his name until he looked up. She must have gotten to well over 30 before he cracked.

" _What_ , Nastya?"

"I'm bored." Well, maybe she wasn't dragging him into a petty fight, but he was busy. She could go bother someone else for entertainment. 

"Okay?"

"I'm _bored._ " She repeated like it made it any more of his problem.

He was _busy fixing his gun._ "This is my issue because?"

"Can't we go to a better planet? _Please_?"

"We still have shows, though."

"But I'm bored. And we've been on this planet for _years._ "

"You can go back to Aurora. You already lost hide and seek.”

“I mean I can..”

“No one is stopping you dear sister o mine.”

“You always make such a _fuss_ when I ditch though.”

“Yeah because then we don't have a good reason for you to be gone. Doesn't really fit the narrative if our best violinist gets bored and leaves mid-tour.”

“You have Marius! And make something up, I don't know.” Nastya said, flopping backwards onto the back of the couch. Looking dejected as Jonny’s refusal of ditching the planet.

“No. It's your departure-”

“I always say the _exact same thing, Jonny._ You know that. I finally succumbed to mercury poisoning and didn't wake up.”

“I’m bored of that one though.”

“Jonny.”

“We need a dramatic, _new_ reason for you to gone."

"Uhhhh. Hm. Me and Aurora break up. I can't bare to look at her because we hate each other now. So I jump into the void and die and I'm gone."

"Thats it?"

"Make it as dramatic as you want I’m going to go be with my girlfriend for a few years."

“So. You came in here to annoy me. No other reason. And now you're just going to _leave_?”

“Yep!”

“....Sure. Fine. Hey. Send me one of your coats so I can dramatically wear it to the death show."

"You're doing a death show? _Again?_ We did one last planet."

"Yeah. We're getting a real fan base here and you _know_ it's necessary.”

"So they don't try and follow us etc, etc _I know, I know._ But Jonny. This planet _doesn’t have reliable space travel._ Much less _time travel."_

"Nastya have you, get this, ever once considered I mayhaps, _like_ doing the death shows?"

“I really don't understand what you find so fun about singing about ourselves dying.”

“Well..”

“If you need to talk Jonny…”

“ _I’m fine._ Anyway, we need them to think we're dead.”

“I know.”

"Well. _Anyway_. I _like_ making up stupid deaths for myself! I'm thinking stabbed in the heart this time."

"......stabbed in the heart."

"Yep!"

"Your heart. The same heart that has taken off several of my fingers while I repaired it because the gears don't fucking stop and can rip through metal?"

"Yep!"

"That would demolish literally any knife and send the shrapnel through your chest cavity that I would have to spend the next 100 years digging out whenever I caught you whimpering.”

“ _Nastya._ ”

“and when Tim inevitably discovers he'll insist on getting every shard out because he's worried?"

"Nastya. It doesn't kill the knife because I'm _dying_ and it breaks the gears. _Obviously._ "

"At least come up with a _sensible_ one. Some metal corrosion thing got in your heart and-"

"That's fucking boring and _sciencey._ "

"And?"

"No sense of narrative flow! No sense of story! Doesn't have any callbacks to my death!"

"What is _with_ you and stories with cycles? Jonny, I’d sooner. I don't know. I’d consume human flesh or whatever you do than let you die in a stupid trauma call back way."

"Fuck you. That's _sweet_ Nastya. How dare you be so nice." Jonny tried to scowl but broke into a smile. She reached foreward to mess up his hair, and on instinct he tried to bite her. She pulled back her hand, now dripping mercury, and just looked at him disappointed.

"Really? Do you _want_ mercury poisoning again?”

“Yes.”

“Love you too Jonny. What deaths are the others doing?"

"Marius is being eaten by octokittens, he claimed the comic relief death first. Well, no. He and Tim did rock paper scissors shoot and Marius won. Tim's in a spaceship crash, I’m certain he’d going to make it funny in some way despite losing. Brian’s doing the whole “I go out how I came. Space.” thing as usual.”

“As usual.” Nastya echoes, nodding.

“Ivy _retires_."

"Pfft. _Retirement_."

"I know right? Can you please give me a bit more to work with for yours? _Please_?"

" _Fine_. I break up with Aurora. Make it as dramatic if you please…” Nastya trails off as she remembers something, face brightening. “Oh! Jonny! I'm almost done removing some of the _awful_ plates in Aurora's skin. That'll shift a few hallways as she can finally heal there but! It's good news!"

" _Fuck yeah._ Tell her I love her and I’m happy that she's feeling better.”

“I will!”

“I really am happy for her. _Wait._ What if the reason you fake broke up with her in your death was because every piece had been replaced."

"...Jonny you do realize that's my goal, yes? To replace everything with pieces that don't hurt her?"

"Yes but _narrative drama_. Aurora died so you leave.”

“Died. Jonny. Replacing pieces of the metal wouldn’t kill her.”

“They don't need to know that. They don't even know she’s a flesh moon.”

“I mean _I guess._ ”

“Anyway. After you find out she’s dead you go out the airlock with the final piece of her.”

Nastya looked at him with the most _exhausted_ expression. She had come in here intended to annoy _him_. _How had he done this._

“Then you ummmm. You throw yourself into a sun with the final piece. It's ummm part of the hull!”

“The hull that I fully replaced eons ago. After that meteor storm.”

“Yes! It um. It has a Cyberia uhhhh number code thing on it."

"........ _Jonny_. The point is to _undo_ what my planet did to her. She's in constant agony from the metal. _Her nerves are regrowing Jonny._ She’s not even _from Cyberia._ ”

“They don't know that! Also narrative drama."

Nastya pinched her nose, standing up. "Fine. Do whatever you want I guess I’m going to go kiss my girlfriend."

"Ew."

"Bye, Jonny"

"Bye, Nastya."

Nastya turned and walked away, fighting a smile. Jonny was ridiculous. She loved him.

Off to return to Aurora.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @garecc  
> Mechanisms tumblr: @gunpowderdtim


End file.
